


technical difficulties

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, kyluxhardkinks fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: fill from kyluxhardkinks: "techie is on the phone with someone. the trouble is, matt is fucking him senseless and he can’t stop moaning. the phone call eventually gets to a point where techie just drops the phone and incoherently moans about how big matt is and how amazing he feels."





	technical difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @funnylooknfella

This was the worst possible time to get a call from the office on his day off, but Techie knew if he didn’t answer the phone now, he’d come back to work on Monday with a slew of tech support problems instead of just correcting the one. With a sigh, he pulled away from Matt, who targeted him with an annoyed little whine. 

“It’s my weekend off, can this possibly wait?” he asked. He and Matt were already naked and in bed, Techie’s hair wild from the big hands and rough fingers that were just in it, and as he turned onto his side to take the call the brilliant red mane spilled out onto the white pillows behind him. 

Matt, hard and impatient and irritated that someone from the office had the gall to call Techie while they were just about to fuck, snuggled up behind him and buried his face in his hair, finding the back of his neck and giving it a nip. Techie flinched, his shoulders trembling with a silent giggle. 

“What? Oh, no, sorry, TV’s on, something funny happening, y’know, cause it’s my day off and I’m relaxing. I’ll turn it off...” He gave Matt’s hand a playful swat. “So, what, it’s the screen not turning on? Or is it the modem?” Behind him, Matt’s hand smoothed down his back, over the slight, almost musical curve of his spine. Techie expected him to stop there, but a finger dragged down between his cheeks and made him gasp. 

“Oh, god. What? Oh. Nothing, I’m just... shocked that you can’t figure this out. Anyway, turn it off. Unplug it. I really don’t wanna do this ‘have you tried turning it off and back on again’ thing with you.” Matt’s finger was rubbing at his hole, making Techie feel weaker by the second, and soon he heard the bedsheets shift as Matt reached for the lube. Fuck. He was in trouble now. 

“Anyway, uh, did you unplug it? Now maybe make sure all the... all the right cords are in the right places... make sure the extension’s plugged into the wall...” He shuddered when he felt Matt’s finger return, now wet and slicking him up, pushing inside him once he’d relaxed enough. “You... you have to... match the colors up. There’s little... uh, little color bars underneath the.... yeah, right there,” he breathed, hoping this could be considered part of the phone conversation and scrambling to make it. “Y-yeah. There. Are they in the right outlets?”

With Techie’s body so enthusiastically responsive, Matt could get a second finger in soon after the first, gently pushing them in and dragging them out at a frustratingly slow pace. Techie was listening now, and Matt could hear the rambling on the other end of the line as his poor coworker tried to explain what was wrong to him. Matt took the opportunity to add the third finger, slowly expanding and contracting them to open Techie up and ready him for the main event. Techie clamped a hand over his own mouth to keep the noise in, no longer trying to push or swat Matt away. 

“Uh, um... oh, fuck. No, no, I meant like, that is a problem, that’s a real... real big problem.” The last couple of words were strained in response to Matt lining himself up and arching his hips until his cock was sinking into Techie, stretching him wider and filling him. His eyelashes fluttered. “R-real big.” 

Keeping his hips still for the moment, Matt waited for Techie to get used to him, at least, as much as he could, while he kept listening to the guy on the phone. Voice unsteady, Techie was doing his best to keep talking as he normally did, and Matt was impressed by his efforts. “Oh. Uh, yeah, if you make sure the screen is on... oh, fuck! Move, please!” He threw his head over his shoulder and gave Matt a desperate glare.

“What?” Even Matt heard the incredulous voice over the phone. Techie’s eyes widened and he hurriedly pressed the phone to his face again. 

“Sorry, not talking to you. My... my cat. In the middle of the hallway. Get kinda frustrated with him, y’know?” He directed the last sentence back to Matt, who gripped Techie’s hip and started rocking up into him, making Techie’s lips part and let out a shaky breath, even as he tried to keep talking. “Did it, um, did it turn on?” Matt heard the desperation in his voice, begging the damn computer to work so he could hang up and fuck him with abandon. “Oh, good, thank god. Okay, I’m gonna... oh, holy shit, I’m gonna go now. Enjoy my day off. Don’t call me again.”

He knocked the phone down to the carpet, not even knowing if he’d hung up or not as he pulled away from Matt and, despite immediately feeling the loss of him, pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. “You just couldn’t wait,” he panted, reaching back and finding Matt’s cock again, lining it up and sinking down onto it with a groan that was no longer suppressed. “You couldn’t wait for me to finish that fucking phone call, you wanted to fuck me so bad. Oh, god, you’re so big, feel so good...” 

Matt arched his hips up, watching Techie’s thighs work as he kept riding him. He couldn’t stop the grin that brightened his face. “So what? I’m just your misbehaving cat, right?” That earned him a particularly hard slam down on his cock, knocking the wind out of him in a loud grunt. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what you are, a little animal that can’t think of anything else.” Techie’s words were harsh but his face was smiling and loving as he braced himself on Matt’s thighs to give himself more support. Matt reached up and took Techie’s dick in hand, curling his fingers around the flushed, hot shaft and squeezing until he coaxed out a whine.

His grin widened wickedly. “How am I supposed to think of anything else when you look like this?” Techie’s eyes looked down at him, bright and piercing, hair wild and flame-red as he swung his head, getting it out of his face and over his shoulder. He raked a finger through it when Matt finally started moving his hand, pumping his fist over Techie’s cock tight until he heard the telltale whine and moan and felt come spill over his fingers.

“Come inside me,” Techie said, eyes heavy-lidded as he let Matt take over most of the work and snap his hips up into him. Another little groan escaped from between Techie’s teeth as he felt every pulse of Matt’s come inside him, both of them audibly panting and clutching at each other. 

Techie let out a breathless little laugh and lay his head down on Matt’s chest, smiling at the feel of those big hands stroking his hair. “You’re such a dick,” he muttered, voice muffled. 

Matt’s chest vibrated with laughter, too. “Yeah, but I got you out of that call.” Techie gave him a playful swat on the arm and the two of them rolled over for round two.


End file.
